adore you
by umeboshi ume
Summary: Rotom memang benar; Ilima seorang perayu ulung. — trial captain ilima/mizuki; gameverse.


Pokémon Sun & Moon © Game Freak & Satoshi Tajiri.

Warning(s): Gajeness, OOC, Japanese names, typo(s), kosakata krisis, dsb.

Don't like? Please don't read.

* * *

 **adore you**

Mizuki berhasil menyelesaikan _trial_ -nya yang pertama.

Mizuki cukup bangga. Dipandangnya normalium-z yang berhasil ia dapatkan bersama rekan-rekan pokemon-nya dengan iris yang berbinar-binar. Dari tadi senyumnya tak pernah hilang. Pencapaian pertama yang cukup baik bagi seorang _trainer_ pemula sepertinya—Kapten Ilima juga mengapresiasi bakatnya, omong-omong. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Berkali-kali Mizuki mencubit pipinya dan meringis sakit; tanda bahwa semua ini nyata, bukan sekadar angan-angan _trainer_ muda sepertinya.

Bahagia sekali Mizuki akibat hal sederhana tersebut—ia semakin antusias untuk menyelesaikan _grand trial_ Kahuna Hala.

 _Ah, sepertinya bertemu Hala-san nanti saja._

Sebelum menemui Hala, Lillie, maupun Hau, biarkan ia menikmati udara segar khas Hau'oli. Sambil mengunjungi toko pakaian dan Battle Buffet yang menarik perhatiannya.

Mizuki sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia terus bersenandung sepanjang jalan Hau'oli, mengabaikan pandangan turis dan warga lokal yang melihatnya dengan heran. Beberapa ikut tersenyum melhat tingkah gadis kecil itu—adakah orang yang lebih bahagia dari gadis itu? Mizuki hanya tidak dapat menahannya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka memendam sesuatu. Lebih baik mengekspresikannya. Tidak _ribet_ dan membuat pikiran lebih rileks.

Kira-kira kepribadian Mizuki sebelas dua belas dengan Hau. Keduanya sama-sama personifikasi matahari. Selalu menebar senyum, tidak pasif, energik, tidak mudah putus asa—Hau dan Mizuki hampir identik. Hanya saja, Hau tidak bisa diam, kelewat santai dan sangat lemot dalam berpikir.

Mizuki jadi merindukan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Mizuki-chan?"

Suara familiar itu menghentikan langkah Mizuki. Satu, dua, tiga langkah menuju gadis itu.

Mizuki menoleh, mendapati Kapten Ilima tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia balas menyunggingkan senyum. Menjaga kesopanan—lagipula ia memang ingin tersenyum—kepada yang lebih tua.

"Ah, Ilima- _san_. Alola!"

"Ya. Alola, Mizuki- _chan_."

"Ilima- _san_ sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melukis. Mizuki- _chan_ tidak menyusul Hala _-san_?"

"Nanti saja, Ilima- _san_. Aku ingin menikmati Hau'oli dulu."

"Begitu."

"Iya. Udara Hau'oli sangat sejuk dan menenangkan. Dan Battle Buffet sepertinya seru! Aku ingin mencobanya sebelum menemui Hala- _san_."

Berada dekat Mizuki memang menular. Energi positif gadis itu selalu membuat Ilima ikut tersenyum—seperti saat ini.

Mizuki menarik perhatian Ilima pertama kali bertemu—ketika gadis itu berhasil mengalahkan lima trainer dan seorang guru di Trainer School tanpa banyak usaha seperti trainer pemula pada umumnya. Kemudian, Mizuki membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu-nya setelah ia membantu sang kapten menutup mulut Team Skull di Hau'oli. Dan ketika Mizuki berhasil menyelesaikan _trial_ -nya, tanpa ragu Ilima memberikan normalium-z dan mengapresiasi kemampuannya. Gadis itu—meski usianya masih sebelas tahun—memiliki potensi yang luar biasa dalam pokemon _battle_. Ilima menyaksikan sendiri perkembangan Mizuki yang pesat.

Ilima akui, Mizuki adalah perempuan yang manis—juga polos, terkadang. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Ilima untuk jatuh hati pada Mizuki dan segala pesonanya. Dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan tertarik pada seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya—dan lagi, kepada seorang gadis yang baru saja berusia sebelas tahun.

 _Aku tujuh belas tahun, Mizuki-chan sebelas tahun._

Ilima memang sempat mengagumi Matsurika- _san_. Namun Mizuki berbeda. Jantungnya berdebar untuk Mizuki, tidak pada Matsurika. Ilima hanya menganggap Kapten Matsurika sebagai sosok kakak dan sumber inspirasinya—tidak lebih juga tidak kurang.

"Kau sangat bahagia. Dari tadi senyummu tidak pernah hilang."

"Iya, aku sangat, sangat senang, Ilima _-san_! Ini pencapaian pertamaku sebagai _trainer_ , mana mungkin aku sedih karena berhasil menyelesaikan _trial_ -ku yang pertama— _trial_ milik Ilima- _san_!"

"Ya, baguslah kalau begitu."

Ilima terkekeh. Dia gemas sekali. Jarang sekali ia temui gadis seekspresif Mizuki. Andai mereka sedekat itu, Ilima mungkin akan mencubit kedua pipi gadis itu saking gemasnya—atau mungkin mengelus puncak kepala Mizuki dengan lembut.

"Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum, Mizuki- _chan_. Dunia tentu akan lebih indah kalau kau sering tersenyum."

Mizuki mengangguk. Lagi-lagi Kapten Ilima membuatnya serasa melambung tinggi—yang pertama ketika Ilima- _san_ memuji bakatnya setelah _trial_. Mizuki senang sekali ketika sang kapten memujinya. Entah kenapa, hanya saja rasanya sangat _menyenangkan_.

"Senyummu ini menular, tahu."

Kini pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Trainer School itu tersenyum lembut, menatap lurus kedua iris abu-abu Mizuki. Refleks. Ilima kagum dengan bola mata jernih Mizuki—meski warnanya gelap, tetap indah.

"Eh? Ilima- _san_?"

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, Ilima yang kalem kini tergagap. Kedua pipinya memerah—namun warna merah itu tersamarkan oleh warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap.

"Maaf, Mizuki- _chan_. Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi!"

"Baiklah, Ilima- _san_?"

Mizuki sedikit heran, namun memilih mengiyakan. Ilima berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya. Keadaan serasa canggung dengan instan.

 _Ilima bodoh, kau merusak momen. Mizuki-chan masih muda, Ilima!_ —batinnya.

Ilima melirik Mizuki sekilas. Gadis itu tampak biasa saja, tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan perkataannya tadi serta tatapan intens yang refleks diberikan Ilima padanya. Padahal Ilima yang terkenal tenang itu sedang berperang dengan batinnya, sementara Mizuki tampaknya tenang-tenang saja.

"Ilima- _san_ kenapa?"

"Tidak—tidak ada apa-apa, Mizuki- _chan_."

Ilima melihat jam tangan demi menghindari pandangan polos Mizuki. Bisa tambah kacau hatinya kalau ia menatap gadis itu lama-lama. Takut kebablasan nantinya.

 _Astaga, aku melupakannya!_

Oh, Ilima benar-benar lupa. Dia harus bergegas menemukan tempat melukis yang nyaman dan sepi—salahkan sikap perfeksionis-nya, kemudian langsung menyelesaikan lukisannya. Tenggat waktu-nya esok hari. Klien-nya akan mengambilnya besok siang.

Berbincang dengan Mizuki benar-benar membuatnya lupa waktu.

"Mizuki- _chan_ , aku melupakan lukisanku."

"Ah, maafkan aku, Ilima- _san_. Aku menyita waktu Ilima- _san_."

Mizuki seperti ingin menangis. Ilima menggeleng dan tertawa kecil. Mizuki yang polos tentu saja tidak pernah mengganggu waktu-nya.

Malah Ilima belum ingin berpisah dengan Mizuki dan mengobrol lebih lama—mengenal gadis itu lebih dalam. Gara-gara _deadline_ lukisan.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Mizuki- _chan_. Berbicara denganmu sangat menyenangkan."

Mizuki mengangguk. Dia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan seperti bulan sabit. Senyuman yang sangat disukai Ilima.

Rasanya benar-benar tidak rela berpisah secepat ini. Apa boleh buat, Mizuki juga harus menyelesaikan semua _trial_ selain miliknya. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Baiklah, Ilima- _san_! Aku juga senang bisa berbicara dengan Ilima- _san_!"

"Sampai jumpa, Mizuki- _chan_. Sukses ya dengan _grand trial_ Hala- _san_."

"Terima kasih, Ilima- _san_. Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Ilima melambaikan tangan. Mizuki balas melakukan hal yang sama hingga pemuda itu hilang dari pandangan.

Sepeninggalan Kapten Ilima, Mizuki menghela napas lega.

Gadis itu menyentuh dadanya. _Degdegdeg_. Debaran jantungnya keras sekali.

" _Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum, Mizuki-chan. Dunia tentu akan lebih indah kalau kau sering tersenyum."_

" _Senyummu ini menular, tahu."_

Pernyataan Ilima tadi terus terngiang-ngiang. Kedua pipinya merona memikirkannya—dan tatapan tadi, Mizuki mengingat iris obsidian Ilima yang sempat bersiborok dengan miliknya meski hanya sekejap. Tatapan teduh dan senyuman lembut itu menggetarkan hati Mizuki.

Kini Mizuki tidak mampu menghapus sosok Kapten Ilima dari benaknya.

Rotom memang benar; Ilima seorang _perayu_ ulung.

 **finish**

* * *

Astaga apa ini yang kutulis :')

Akhirnya kesampaian main Pokemon Sun. Semua karakternya bikin gemas, bahkan Guzma lol. Terinspirasi setelah player sukses menyelesaikan _trial_ pertama dan Rotom yang mengklaim Ilima sebagai " _dreamboat_ ". _Dreamboat_ artinya sebenarnya bukan _perayu_ sih, tapi aku anggap saja begitu #maapkan. Anggap saja Ilima 17 tahun, secara Trial Captains usianya berkisar antara 11-19 tahun, hehe.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Maaf atas kekurangannya. Kritik dan _review_ -nya silahkan.


End file.
